Shiver and Shake
by KagomeSere
Summary: Sequel to my story "Three's A Company: Which Doctor Is it Anyway" & a Series 3 rewrite with Rose in it. How different will series 3 be if Rose's timeline changed and she never got stuck in parallel universe? More Adventures for the couple and several plot changes, that's what! AU Season 3 featuring: Doctor/Rose, Donna, Martha, Jack and The Master! New Chapter UP!
1. The Runaway Bride Part 1

Shiver and Shake

Sequel to 'Three's A Company: Which Doctor Is it Anyway' & a Series 3 rewrite with Rose in it. How different will series 3 be if Rose's timeline changed and she never got stuck in parallel universe?

NOTE: Story picks up from "The Runaway Bride" episode. If you're curious and want to know how Rose never got stuck, then you could take a read of my previous story 'Three's A Company: Which Doctor Is it Anyway?'. Also in this story Rose dyed her hair brown so she is a brunette and not blonde anymore, just to let you know to avoid confusion.

* * *

**The Runaway Bride Part 1**

Rose and Doctor stared in utter surprise at the random ginger bride who seemed to literally pop out of thin air. They both blinked, and blinked and the woman was still there.

"Where am I?" she asked again, getting ticked off

"What?" Doctor repeated the word again

"What the hell IS this place?" she shouted again angrily

"WHAT?" shouted Doctor, looking like a fish out of water, because Rose got over the shock and simply rolled her eyes.

Considering how many weird and strange things they had seen together (including being in a room with 3 incarnations of her beloved Doctor) this did not see that strange at all. Yet Doctor was still looked baffled. It wasn't until Rose shook him that he got back his lost composure and cleared his throat to get some control but lost it again while he was trying to figure out _how _the loud redhead got here.

"You can't do that! I wasn't...we're in flight! That is physically impossible! How did..." he trailed looking back at Rose helplessly while Rose simply shrugged. If Doctor had no idea, how would she know?

"Oi stop babbling! Tell me where I am! I de-mand you, tell me where I am!" said Donna walking towards the confused couple, but mostly looking at Doctor with accused look, ignoring Rose.

"Inside the TARDIS" said Doctor simply stating the fact in a monotone voice

"The what?" asked Donna confused

"The TARDIS"

"The what?"

"The TARDIS" replied Doctor again

Finally Rose had enough and smacked Doctor's arms, at which he was surprised, and while rubbing his arm, he looked at her in confusion.

"What?" he asked looking at his girlfriend

"How will she know what TARDIS is! Explain it to her!" said Rose

Honestly, although Doctor was very intelligent; without a doubt, there were sometimes he could act like an airhead, especially when it came to humans.

Doctor understood that and then looked at Donna

"It's called the TARDIS" he said explaining it to her instead of just telling the name.

"But that's not even a proper word! You're just making that up" she complained

Doctor rolled his eyes at her denial and in annoyance simply looked at her

"How did you get here anyway?" he asked the million dollar question looking at her

"Well obviously when you kidnapped me! I bet Nerys set it up didn't it? Oh my god! She finally got me back. This has Nerys all over it! And I'm not the only one you kidnapped, what about her!" shouted Donna pointing at Rose finally "Oh my god! You kidnapped her from her bed she is still in her pyjamas! How many more have you kidnapped?!" asked Donna screeching

Rose looked confused then blushed as she realized she was still in pyjamas

"What? No, I'm not here against my will and he didn't kidnap me" said Rose

"And who is Nerys?" asked Doctor, even more confused

"You're best friend obviously!" said Donna, convinced he had made a deal with some Nerys

Doctor rolled his eyes and then noticed how different her clothes looked

"Hold on, wait a minute..." he trailed and looking at her one more time he asked her "What are you dressed like that for?!"

"I'm going pin bowling!" she said sarcastically

Whereas Rose shook her head in disbelieve and spoke up

"It's obviously her wedding day Doctor, why else would she be dressed like that. Not even in Halloween people dress up like a bride" explained Rose

"I think I like you, you're more intelligent than this dumbo" said Donna throwing the comment offhandedly, at which Doctor looked like he was going to protest but Rose's glance was enough to keep him quiet "And I was halfway up the aisle as well! I've waited all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something!"

"I haven't done anything!" said Doctor looking confused

"That's right, he is innocent, he was with me all this time and some guests" said Rose thinking about the other 2 incarnations of Doctor who had crashed inside their TARDIS only few minutes ago before going back to their respective timelines.

"Well you must have done it somehow, how else will I be in your 'TARDIS'. I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband!" she said but then thought about it again "Well, as soon as he is my husband anyway, we'll sue you!" she said pointing at Doctor and then turned around and started towards the door of TARDIS

"No, no, no! Wait a minute, wait a minute, don't!" shouted Doctor running after Donna and Rose also followed him, but Donna swiftly ignored both of them and whipped open the door anyway.

When they were fully open, her eyes were meet with the sight off space and a gaseous nebula. Donna's jaw slacked and her eyes went wide as she noticed it, the sight petrifying her in shock.

"You're in space and this is his space ship called TARDIS" explained Rose gently while smiling sheepishly knowing the poor girl was in shock

"How am I still breathing?" asked Donna confused as she slammed the door close, not wanting to see the sight anymore.

"TARDIS was protecting us" said Doctor sighing

"Who are you two?" asked Donna again

"The Doctor"

"Rose Tyler"

"Donna" offered Donna looking at the pair

"Human?" asked Doctor looking at Donna doubtfully

"Why is that optional?" she asked sarcastically

"Actually, believe it or not, for him it is" said Rose pointing at Doctor

"Of course I am human! You're alien? You both are alien? But you look human!" stated Donna

"Yeah" said Doctor

"Not both of us, I'm Human but he is an alien" said Rose

Donna then rolled her eyes and did not seem fazed at all, which surprised Doctor and Rose, but Donna simply didn't care about spaceships, being in space or about an Alien and his supposed human brunette girlfriend. She only cared about her wedding day and the fact that she wasn't in the aisle anymore, so she didn't carry on the conversation.

"I don't understand" said Doctor while walking back towards console, with Rose following him and Donna followed her 'alien abductor' as well.

"And I understand everything! This can't happen! There is no way a human can lock itself onto TARDIS and transport inside! It must be-" he said, now curious and grabbed an ophthalmoscope and used it to look into Donna's eyes and continued his rambling; trying to figure out why she came.

"Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic..." he kept trailing until Donna finally had enough and slapped Doctor, hard in his face

Rose's eyes went wide in shock and she hid her mouth with her hand as she started giggling instantly. Doctor looked at Rose, while holding his cheek but Rose couldn't help herself

"What was that for?!" he shouted tearing his gaze from Rose to Donna

"Get-me-to-the-church!" said Donna glaring at him, and pronouncing each word as if she was talking to a child

"Feisty" muttered Rose under her breathe after finally getting control of herself and stopped laughing.

"Right! Fine! _We_ don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?" said Doctor with a sullen face and fiddling.

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System" said Donna clarifying everything because she wanted to get back to her wedding in time

"Right, Chiswick" said Doctor and set the coordinates, while he turned to Rose and muttered to her "Her slap is enough to give your mother a run for the money, and I didn't think that would ever be possible" he said to her which caused Rose to go in another giggle fit

Rose then calmed down and looked at herself, and noticed she was still in her pyjamas.

"Right...I'm gonna go and get changed before we land in Chiswick" Rose told to her Doctor and Donna

Doctor nodded, and Donna didn't seem to care and Rose went to her room in the TARDIS to get dressed.

* * *

So...what do you think? Like it? Is it different?

Worth continuing? Let me know guys


	2. The Runaway Bride Part 2

Love the Response! Thanks alot guys!

One reviewer asked me if there will be subtle plot changes, to answer that yes there will be quiet a few plot changes. I have a vague idea on what but there will be quiet a few, I know there are many stories about series 3 rewrites with Rose in it and I hope this will stand out.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Also at the end of this chapter I have a poll so please do answer it!

Here it is, part 2 let me know what you think!

* * *

**The Runaway Bride Part 2**

There were familiar whooshing and whirring sounds and the TARDIS materialized in an area surrounded by buildings.

Inside the TARDIS were three occupants. Doctor who was looking inside the screen and beside him was none other than the bride, Donna Noble. Donna scowled as she saw the sight. Walking out from her room and inside the console room between Donn and her Doctor, stood Rose Tyler again. She had changed from her pyjamas and was wearing a white shirt, black jeans, red leather jacket and her brown hair was straight and framed around her face.

She leaned over Doctor's shoulder and looked

"Are we in the right place?" asked Rose double checking, knowing Doctor's tendencies of always landing in the wrong place

"No we're not!" shouted Donna "I said, Saint Mary's. What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?" she complained

Rose rolled her eyes but then stopped, suddenly she felt a bad headache suddenly, something irritating and she could hear a broken melody in her head, high pitched before it stopped. She blinked in confusion but then she shook her head. Wary, she looked up to see if Doctor had noticed her but thankfully he hadn't he was too busy looking at the TARDIS, touching her fondly and worriedly. She sighed with relief, if Doctor had noticed her it then he would have been worried for something and then act overprotective. She was slightly worried on why she could hear the broken melody but then shook it.

"Something's wrong with her. The Tardis, it's like she's recalibrating! She's digesting. What is it? What have you eaten? What's wrong? Donna? You've really got to think. Is there anything that might've caused this?" asked Doctor concerned for TARDIS but Donna didn't care and simply ran out to open the TARDIS door and froze as she noticed how small it was compared to the inside. Rose saw Donna dash out and catching Doctor's hand, she pulled him out as well.

When both of them were outside they noticed that Donna wasn't waiting for them and was walking away from them very quickly.

"Donna!" cried out Rose and walked towards Donna, Doctor followed the girls.

Donna finally stopped and turned around to look at the couple.

"Why can't you just leave me alone! I just want to get bloody married" she said looking at them

"You need to get back in the TARDIS, something in you caused my TARDIS to be in distress and I need to check you out" said Doctor

"No! I am not going in that thing, the box is way to weird" said Donna folding her arms

"It's just smaller on the outside" said Rose trying to calm Donna down

At this Doctor froze and looked at her

"What?" asked Rose

"Oh nothing usually people say it's bigger on the inside, no one yet put it that way before" said Doctor smiling at her while Rose smiled

"Spare me the lovefest" said Donna looking at them "It's ten past three, I'm gonna miss my wedding!" shouted Donna in distress

"You could call them?" suggested Doctor

"Yeah! Use my phone" said Rose fishing out her phone and chucked it to Donna

"Thank you! At least someone is being helpful" said Donna looking at Rose gratefully

"Oi! Who suggested the idea of phone!" complained Doctor at which Donna simply glared at him, muttered some colorful words and then dialed a number, seeing this exchange Rose couldn't help but giggle.

"What's the name of your hubby to be then?" asked Rose trying to be polite, and calm Donna down

"Lance, I met him while working at HC Clemens" said Donna in a softer tone

"Good Luck Lance!" muttered Doctor under his breath

At this Rose elbowed Doctor again and he acted to be hurt, while Donna simply rolled her eyes at them and then waited for her mother to pick up the phone. When she wouldn't pick up, she sighed and closed the phone.

"She's not picking up, the line is busy. It's all your fault!" said Donna pointing at Doctor again

"How's this mine?!"

"Because you're a rubbish Martian, you couldn't even land me outside my church!" shouted Donna and turning around she ran away from them

"I'm not from Mars" said Doctor but then realized that Rose was following Donna so he followed her.

* * *

In the middle of street, the odd trio were standing. Doctor held Rose's hand and Donna was few feet away from them and she was waving her hand.

"Taxi!" she shouted but the Taxi simply drove by "Why's his light on for!"

Another Taxi drove by

"There's another one" said Doctor pointing out, trying to be helpful since all she did was complain that he didn't help

"Oi!" she complained when it drove by again

"Do you have this effect on everyone?" asked Doctor rhetorically

Rose then looked at him incredulously

"Doctor! You're being rude again!" she said

"Well that's me remember, rude and not ginger" said Doctor

"They thing I'm in a fancy dress!" she complained

"Stay off the sauce, darling!" called out another driver while driving by

"You're fooling no one, mate!" called out some men from car

"They think that I am drunk and in drag!" shouted Donna looking close to tears

At this Rose looked at Donna with pity and sympathy, today really didn't seem to be her day.

"Hold on, hold on, I'll get it" said Rose and pulled her hand from Doctor's, walked forward and whistled very loudly

As soon as she did it, a taxi appeared and it did a U-turn to pick them up.

Doctor gaped and which she gave a happy smile.

Donna ran, opened the door and got in, Rose followed and Doctor did as well. With three of them being cramped inside the taxi.

"Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road. It's an emergency. I'm getting married. Just hurry up!" commanded Donna

"It's Christmas eve, love you know it'll cost you? Double rates today" said the driver

"Wait it's Christmas Eve?" asked Doctor thinking how it has been literally a year since he regenerated into this incarnation

"Talk about how time flies" said Rose remembering that as well, and how they had spent Christmas eve looking after Doctor and the fact that she had still been recovering from the shock of regeneration

"I don't have any pockets, no money. Oh, my God. Have you got any money?" said Donna looking at Doctor

"Er, no" said Doctor

Rose fished her pocket and did a whooping noise as she found some currency

"Here!" said Rose giving it to the driver "Good thing I still carry some English currency seeing how frequently we both land in London so much"

"You're godsend" said Donna looking at Rose and after getting the money the driver started driving.

Doctor then leaned over near Rose's ear

"You've definitely stealing my thunder today, saving the damsel in distresses more than me" said Doctor in a teasing voice

Rose smiled at him for that and then looked at Donna

"You know you should try to call your mother again, to let her know you are on your way" suggested Rose giving her, her phone and Donna dialed the number again. But she still didn't pick up and the tone went to voicemail.

"Oh for god's sake mum, the one time I need you to pick up! It's me Donna obviously! I'm eh-where are we?" asked Donna looking at them but when Doctor and Rose shrugged she became irritated again "Well at least I'm on Earth and I'm on my way!" saying that Donna cut the phone and gave it back to Rose

"Voice mail huh?" asked Rose and Donna nodded

* * *

Finally the taxi pulled over outside the church and Donna sprinted out the door in practically super-speed. Because of the traffic they were late and Donna had missed her own wedding but yet she was hoping by some miracle they were all still there.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please" she said as she ran inside

Doctor and Rose were slower than her but none the less followed and their sight met empty church.

"We're too late" said Donna sadly "I was supposed to be married by now and have my reception at this time"

"Think all the guest are at the reception?" asked Doctor

"Probably, they must have gotten tired of waiting" pitched Rose

"I was hoping I would make it in time" said Donna "Guess it's time to face the music, I had such a great reception planned, now everybody must be sad and disappointed" she thought out loud as she walked where the reception was supposed to be held, and they followed

* * *

**Reception**

The sight that meet the unlikely trio was anything that they expected. There was a disco ball and everyone was happily dancing away, not the sad audience they had expected, especially Donna.

Donna's jaw fell in shock

The guests seemed to notice her and the fun stopped.

"You...had the reception without me?" she asked screeching

The groom, Lance stepped forward

"Donna what happened to you?" he asked

"You had the reception without ME?" she asked again

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and she is Rose" introduced Doctor, seeing how Donna was going at it like a broken record.

Donna then turned to look at Rose and Doctor

"They had the reception without me" she said to them

"Yep, I can see that" remarked Rose

"Well it was paid for, why not" said a woman

"Oh shut it Nerys!" shouted Donna glaring daggers at her

Doctor and Rose realized that was the 'famous' Nerys and Rose frowned at her, clearly not liking her.

"Well what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message, I'm on Earth? What does that mean?! Very funny, what the hell happened?" asked Sylvia looking at Donna

As soon as she said that, everyone started talking loudly, and angrily towards Donna, even Lance.

Rose felt bad at the way they were all ganging up on Donna and wanted to intervene, when suddenly Donna burst into tears and everyone shut up. Suddenly the angry mob morphed into pitying crowd and Lance walked foward and hugged Donna, and everyone applauded.

Then Donna winked at Doctor and Rose, causing both of them to be surprised.

"Oh she's good, she's very good, I like her" commented Rose looking at Doctor and even he smirked as well

* * *

Everyone was dancing again, including Donna and her almost-husband.

Rose was standing on the sidelines, Doctor went off to find internet and look up HC Clemens because he had a hunch that, that could be the lead that might have caused Donna to teleport inside TARDIS. When she felt someone standing next to her, she saw it was Doctor and he was back

"Well did you find anything suspicious about HC Clemens then?" asked Rose looking at him but when she noticed his grim look she became puzzled

"It's owned by Torchwood" he said

This caused her to freeze, remembering just a week ago she had almost been sucked inside the void because of Torchwood

"You don't think that they did something to her?" she asked worriedly

"Wouldn't surprise me..." said Doctor

Rose then noticed that suddenly Doctor froze up, she knew that look. It meant that he had either a revelation or idea.

"What is it?" asked Rose curiously

"Because I think I finally spotted a way to see how Donna got inside the TARDIS" said Doctor smiling

Rose looked at him expectantly, wanting an explanation but when he wouldn't say anything, she turned and looked where he was looking and smiled as well when she saw the camera man.

"Brilliant" said Rose and both of them walked off in that direction

"Oh hello!" said Doctor greeting the man cheerfully "You didn't happen to record the whole thing, including when the bride disappeared as well did you?"

The man looked at them before enthusiastically responding

"I taped the whole thing, even with the disappearing trick. Here watch this" said the camera man and rewinded to that point when Donna was walking down the aisle

Doctor and Rose both eagerly watched the tape, the point where Donna was walking down the aisle when suddenly Donna dissolved into golden energy and flew off. Rose looked startled whereas Doctor's eyes went wide.

"Can't be...play that again" Doctor commanded and the man rewinded again

"That looks like huon particles" whispered Doctor looking at Rose now

"Huon particles? What are they?" asked Rose

"They are ancient, they shouldn't exist anymore, they hadn't for billions of years but they are in her" said Doctor his eyes wide in shock

He then tensed as he heard something and ran outside, Rose ran out to where he was and then froze when she saw what he was seeing.

They saw Robot Santas and they were approaching fast. Alarmed Doctor and Rose ran back.

"Donna! Donna! We have to hide now!" shouted Doctor stopping next to her.

"What? Why?" asked Donna confused

"Alien things, someone is after you" said Rose giving the short version

"Out the back door!" commanded Doctor but then he noticed that the Robot Santas were there as well

"Maybe not then" edited Doctor

"We're trapped" declared Rose

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Well how did you find this chapter? Liked it?

**THE POLL**: Since at some point I will rewrite 'Human Nature' what Role would you want Rose to play in John Smith's life? Yes I know it's early but I want to have it planned so I have a vague idea. So which of these roles do you want Rose to have in Human Nature with John?

1) His Maid

2) The New Nurse

3)The Librarian

4)His Wife

Do vote!

And please, please do review guys, their my fuel!


	3. The Runaway Bride Epilogue

**Hey! Guys! Here's the next part. Thanks for the votes in! Keep voting if you still want to and if you haven't cause I will keep taking them in until I write the chapter, which is a long time away but thanks for the response**

**NOTE:** Since we've all watched the episode I won't rewrite every single scene from the episode, so in this part you will notice a time jump from last rewritten scene in previous chapter. This starts off with the scene where Donna and Lance are caught in the web but Rose is in it as well. Also there will be some plot changes, hope you don't mind and like it. Here is the last chapter of Runaway Bride.

* * *

**The Runaway Bride Part 3**

**Inside the Empress's Chamber**

After the Doctor had taken care of the Robot Santas, the trio and Lance had headed towards H.C. Clemens office. That's where all hell broke loose and contributed to the position Rose, Donna and Lance were currently at, which was inside the spider's; the Empress's web. Donna and Rose had both had been taken from the Doctor.

Donna was giving death glares at Lance for his betrayal and at the recent revelation that he had been poisoning her with huon particles and didn't love her, but there was still hurt in her eyes as well. Rose was ignoring the giant spider and looking at Donna with sympathy but still praying that Doctor would find them soon, very soon seeing how happy the Empress looked, and that was not a good thing

"Activate the particles, purge every last one!" shouted the Empress

As soon as she said that, Lance and Donna started glowing and the golden particles came out, which was expected but to Empress's surprise and delight Rose started glowing as well.

"Oh! An extra source, how delightful" said Empress amused

The golden particles from Donna and Lance flew down in the hole, but to Empress's shock, the golden particles, which had been extracted from Rose didn't go down. Those particles instead flew back to Rose. It swirled around her before going back inside her.

"What the-but that doesn't make any sense!" shouted Empress, stupefied

Donna looked at Rose, worried for her and then gasped when she saw the sight. Rose was engulfed in golden light, and her eyes, instead of being hazel were now bright gold. Empress looked at her with her eyes wide

"What kind of abomination is this?" she asked looking at Rose

Rose then turned and gave a straightforward look at the Empress

"I am Bad Wolf and you are tiny compared to me. You-_can't-_touch-me or use me" said Rose, speaking as if she was in a trance, her voice was ethereal and echoing. This caused Donna to be even more baffled.

A golden light then melted the webs holding Rose and then the light disappeared from her. Her eyes became hazel again and then she fell down on the ground unconscious.

"Rose!" called out Donna in a worried tone but the brunette remained unconscious

The Empress looked shaken by the power Rose had held but then ignored Rose completely; not wanting the girl to interfere with her plan and didn't try to take the huon particles from her again. She then set her gaze on Donna and Lance

"The secret heart unlocks. And they will waken from their sleep of Ages, my children, the long lost Racnoss. Now will be born to feast on flesh!" declared the Empress smiling

The chirping and pitter patters of spiders could be heard coming from inside the hole.

"My babies will be hungry. They need sustenance. Perish the web" announced Empress

"Use her not me! Use her!" shouted Lance in terror while hurt flickered in Donna's eyes

"Oh, my funny little Lance! But you are quite impolite to your lady-friend. I do not approve" she said with glee and the web around Lance loosened and he fell inside the hole screaming in terror.

"Laance!" shouted Donna watching the man she loved, despite his betrayal, fall in

It was then, in the moment did Doctor come in, disguised in a cloak and a mask. However the sight that he met was not a good one. Donna was caught in the web, Lance was no where in sight but he did not see Rose. This worried him but then he saw her. Few feet away from where Donna was trapped in the web, Rose was crumbled on the ground unconscious, she didn't seem to be moving at all and she looked deathly pale. He had seen corpses with better color.

His eyes flew up in anger and he glared at the Empress, taking off the mask

"What have you done to Rose!" he asked angrily

The Empress did not look surprised but she didn't answer him either, which spurred on his anger and ticked him off. He might be cool headed at time but if anything happens to Rose that would tick him off.

"Doctor!" called out Donna and Doctor looked up at Donna

Getting his anger, and his concern for Rose under control he came up with a quick plan and aimed the sonic screwdriver towards Donna and the web loosens

"Oi! I'm gonna fall!" Donna screeched

"No! You're going to swing" shouted back Doctor

When it loosened, Donna caught the web and swung but instead of swinging back to Doctor, she swung to the opposite side and ended up being sprawled next to the unconscious Rose. Donna then glared at Doctor

"Thanks for nothing Spaceman!" she shouted, but then her concern for Rose kicked in and in shaky hands she checked for Rose's pulse in her arm

Donna then breathed in relief when she found a pulse and when Doctor saw what Donna was doing and her reaction, he relaxed a bit but not fully. He then looked at the Empress.

"Empress of the Racnoss - I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. Take that offer and end this now. What's your answer?" said Doctor offering her a chance

"I'm gonna have to decline" she said laughing

"Then what happens next is your own doing" said Doctor in a threatening voice

The Empress ordered the Robots to attack but Doctor commanded them and they stopped. He then pulled out the remote looking smug.

"Who are you?!" hissed Empress angrily

"My home planet is far away and long-since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey and I'm the Time Lord" said Doctor looking at her

"They murdered us!" shouted Empress

"I warned you, you did this" said Doctor and took out a handful of baubles

"No!" shouted Empress

Doctor threw the baubles into the air. They surrounded Empress, smashed into the wall of corridors, destroying them and letting the water from Thames rush in. Another bauble explodes causing a fire at the Empress' feet. She wails as water floods into the chamber and down the hole.

"Doctor! You idiot!" shouted Donna and then Doctor looked at her and then realised that Donna and Rose were on the other side, the side which was currently flooding!

"No, no, no!" shouted Doctor in horror and tried to go to the other side but it was impossible with all the fire and water swirling together, blocking his path

The Empress then teleported away and the water seemed to swallow Rose and Donna. There was a flash of gold light from under the water, where Rose and Donna had been, which confused Doctor but his worry for Rose won out. He still tried in vain to go to her, seeing as he had endangered her and Donna in the first place when suddenly he heard a singing in his head, the singing similar to TARDIS's tune but different and then a light teleported him away...

* * *

**In Streets of London**

Doctor stood in shock as he saw he was in the streets and not inside the Chamber anymore. He was wet but he was more interested in how he got here.

"You idiot! Were you trying to bloody kill us!" shouted the shrilling voice of Donna

Doctor turned around and saw a furious drenched Donna and equally drenched but dazed Rose having just got conscious. Rose was holding her head and then looked up at him.

"Hello" said Rose

Doctor kicked into action and hugged Rose, who yelped in surprise slightly

"What happened and why are we so wet?" asked Rose

"Spaceman over there tried to kill us by flooding us that's what!" shouted Donna still lethally angry and her arms crossed

Doctor ignored Donna's quip and continued hugging her, angry at himself for almost killing her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he mumbled near her ear and Rose's eye softened

"It's fine" said Rose pulling away from his hug but he still held her"I forgive you" she said

"I don't" declared Donna in a deadpanned tone

"What happened to you? I've seen corpses with better color and you did not look good" said Doctor looking at her worried "What did Empress do to you?"

Donna opened her mouth to explain but Rose spoke up

"Nothing-I tripped and fell, hence I was unconscious" lied Rose smoothly through her teeth

As soon as Rose said that, Donna's eyes went wide and looked at Rose, but Rose pleaded her through her eyes and Donna kept quiet, although she looked confused. Doctor did not notice Rose's lie or the exchange of glances, he simply was glad that Rose was safe and held her close to him.

"Doctor, you do realise that you've just drained Thames" said Rose looking at him

He laughed at that and then he had a serious look

"What?" asked Rose confused

"I'm trying to think how or what teleported us here, not that I'm looking for a gift in horse's mouth, but how?" wondered Doctor curious

He was so lost analyzing at how they could have gotten out, he did not notice Rose tensing up or Donna looking at Rose pointedly.

"Yes, that's certainly a mystery" said Rose her voice shaking

* * *

The trio were then making their way back to the TARDIS. They had been getting strange looks from people, looking like drowned cats but they were ignoring it swiftly. Doctor was walking ahead of the ladies, but Donna and Rose were walking slowly. Donna deliberately because she wanted to talk to Rose about what happened and why she lied to Doctor.

"Why did you lie? Do you not remember? And what the hell is Bad Wolf?" asked Donna whispering to Rose

"Apparently I am Bad Wolf" said Rose "And no I do remember, I just don't want to tell Doctor..."

It was true, she did remember everything, everything she just did and everything that had happened in the Game Station as well. Before she didn't remember what had happened before and now she did.

"Why?" asked Donna confused

"Because he would be worried unnecessarily and I don't want that, besides I'm fine" said Rose

Although even she wasn't sure if she was fine

Donna looked wary but then relented and nodded

"Fine, it's your choice" said Donna and then both of them finally caught up with Doctor, who was standing outside TARDIS.

* * *

**Chiswick Street**

There was the similar whirring and whooshing of TARDIS and then it materialized right outside Donna's house

Donna, Rose and Doctor got out and he smiled

"There you go, your home" said Doctor pointing

"Thank you! Finally you actually got to the right place, your driving is rubbish" said Donna

"Hey! My driving is fine, thank you very much" complained Doctor

"Oh please Doctor, it's not, remember when you took me home a year late? When you took me to Cardiff instead of Naples, or the time you took me to took me to London in 50's instead of an Elvis Concert, or the time-" Rose kept the list going but then Doctor looked at her

"Okay, okay I get the picture, I thought you were gonna be on my side" said Doctor trying to sound annoyed but he wasn't

Doctor then took out the sonic screwdriver again and scanned Donna

"All the Huon particles have gone, no damage, you're fine" said Doctor looking at her

"Yeah, but apart from that... I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of" said Donna

"Sorry" said Rose looking at her

"I'd better get inside. They'll be worried" said Donna and started walking away

Rose then gave Doctor a look and Doctor remembered

"Unless you want to come with us?" started Doctor, Donna may have been shrilling but she was level headed and helpful as well. Hence he had talked with Rose earlier about asking Donna and Rose had agreed

Donna was startled and turned to look at them confused

"You could travel with us" pitched in Rose

Donna thought about it and then shook her head

"No, thanks" said Donna smiling at them

"Are you sure?" asked Rose

"Yeah, I'm sure, that life probably isn't for me" said Donna looking at them

Doctor nodded and went inside. Rose smiled at Donna for the last time before she waved and walked in as well. As soon as she was in, TARDIS dematerialized away.

Donna then blinked and looked at the spot. A pinch of regret hit her as soon as they left but then she shook her head

"Too late for regrets now" said Donna and then walked towards her house.

* * *

**So here it is, end of 'The Runaway Bride' How'd you like it? Did you expect it? Find it cool? **

**I don't know about you guys but Im sure if they hadn't kicked out Billie in season 2 they would have continued Bad Wolf Storyline since in 'Tooth and Claw' the Werewolf mentions Bad Wolf so here it is. Hopefully you guys like it. Bad Wolf will be making some appearances in my rewrite of Season 3 and 4.**

**So please do review and let me know what you think.**

**Up next is 'Smith and Tyler' and that will have some changes as well, and do keep voting as well, I will keep counting until I actually have to write 'Human Nature' so that is a long time away.**


	4. Smith and Tyler Prologue

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Please do review and let me know how you this prologue for the next chapter and episode. Next update will take quiet a few weeks so I'm gonna post this early because I was in mood and filled with inspiration.**

* * *

**Smith and Tyler **

**Prologue**

Outside a simple looking hospital were two strangers. A man with a brown pinstripe suit and a brown trench coat, apeared to be in his 30's. Beside his side was a 20 year old looking brunette girl. Her hair was straight, and shoulder length and she wore black jeans, red shirt and blue leather jacket. Whereas the man was staring at the hospital, the girl was staring at him.

Rose looked confused as she looked a the hospital and then she turned back and looked at him.

"Uh...Doctor?" asked Rose looking at him uncertainly "Why are we standing infront of a hospital? It's a bit odd and we're kind of getting looks" she said looking at him pointedly

"Huh? Oh yes we are going to go in, I'm just thinking of an excuse on how to get admitted in there. I can pick up some very strange energies coming from there!" said Doctor with his grin

"Energies?" she said curiously

"Yep and to find out what is emitting that we need to go in and the only way to stay is to get admitted" said Doctor and held his stomach

Rose's eyes went wide at a thought and held him back

"Oh hell no, you are not getting admitted in a hospital!" said Rose in an alarmed tone

"Wait what? Why?" asked Doctor confused as he looked at Rose

Her eyes held concern and was looking at him incredulously, he didn't understand why.

"Doctor! Did you forget you have two hearts? If they...I don't know test your blood or your heart their going to know you are different and I don't know test you or something. You can't do that" said Rose rationalizing

Doctor blinked as he realized what she was saying and felt stupid that he didn't think of that little issue as well.

"Oh well then, what do you suggest?" asked Doctor blinking and then looking at her

"Well, you need someone to be admit, why don't I? I can pretend to be sick, we can be undercover as uh...couple" suggested Rose

Doctor blinked then smiled

"Why not! I guess that will have to do" he said smiling and then remembered something "Undercover, we could go undercover as couple, for that this will help..." saying that he searched his bottomless pocket and took out two golden bands.

Rose blinked as she saw the pair of rings and her mouth went wide at how casually he seemed to be holding two golden wedding rings, at her direction. Baffled she looked up at him. Not sure how to take this

"Wedding rings?" she said in disbelieve

Seeing how shocked Rose looked Doctor decided to explain

"Their actually bio-dampers. Their usually used to stop people from tracing but we're gonna use it to pretend as a married couple" said Doctor as he handed a ring to her and put the other one on his hand. He avoided her glance and Rose pulled together her feelings and looked at the ring, taking it from it.

"Right...of course, undercover" said Rose in a less toned down voice and put on the ring.

Doctor then gave her his hand

"Ready for giving the performance of your life Mrs. Smith?" said Doctor

Rose blinked at her new last name but composed her face and looped her arm around his

"Yep!" said Rose and the unlikely 'married' couple made their way inside the hospital


	5. Smith and Tyler Part 1

Heey guys! I'm surprised by the decrease of reviewers but here it is. Part one of Smith and Tyler!

I probably won't be updating for a long time after this part because my half-term is ending and I'll have to go back to college again so enjoy this one!

P.S.= There's a poll at the end of this chapter, please answer it and vote!

* * *

**Smith and Tyler Part 1**

Rose Tyler 'Smith' sighed as she sat down on her bed. She had been admitted on the accounts of having severe abdominal pains and her doting 'husband' John Smith was worried so he had brought them there. This occurred yesterday so she had been a patient for a whole day now and they had yet to see anything unusual.

At first Rose wanted Doctor to change it from John Smith to any other Smith, after all people didn't believe that name that much and assumed it was fake but Doctor wouldn't change it so it stayed as John Smith.

Safe to say Rose was becoming very bored, staying in a hospital wasn't the most exciting thing. On the bright side she liked the attention she was being given by the Doctor. Seeing as they were pretending to be a married couple, Doctor had to play the loving protective husband and that was definitely keeping Rose happy, even if it was only a pretend.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming in their ward and the curtain parted, revealing a Doctor and some, what they presumed were medical students, staring at Rose, which slightly made her uncomfortable.

Mr. Stoker, the consultant, stared at Rose, gazing at Doctor only one time. Rose smiled at them to try and ease the discomfort at being stared at.

"A very good morning to you Mrs. Smith, how are you this morning?" he asked looking at her

"Uh good, better, still a bit not fully fine other wise I wouldn't be here" said Rose

She felt like kicking herself mentally because she was babbling, clearly she had been spending to much time with Doctor she had picked up his habit, well this incarnation's habit anyway.

Doctor seemed to have noticed Rose's little babble because he was giving her an amused mischevious look, at which she gave him a pointed look.

Mr. Stoker then turned around to look at his medical students

"Rose Smith had been admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains" he announced to the students "Jones why don't you see what you can find" he said to the young woman closest to Rose's bed "Amaze me" he said sarcasm dripping from his words.

Doctor at this raised his eyebrows seeing how the man clearly disliked the young woman.

The woman bend down and took Rose's wrist and started timing her pulse

"Your husband is a strange one" she muttered to Rose quietly so only Rose could hear it

Rose blinked at that, as did Doctor because he heard it as well.

"Well that's true without a shadow of doubt, but why do you think he is?" whispered back Rose startled

"He came up to me this morning and took off his tie on Chancery Street" she said looking at Rose looking baffled

Rose blinked in surprise

"Really?" she asked looking at the woman and then turned to look at Doctor who looked shocked as well "Sweetie...why did you do that?"

Doctor blinked in surprise, but he smiled slightly at the endearment Rose used

"I wasn't there, I didn't do anything like that. I've been with my Rose since last night, you can ask the nurse" said Doctor denying

This confused the woman even more

"Uh do you have a twin brother-in-law?" she asked looking at Rose

"Definitely not" said Doctor

"Strange...he looked just like you" she said shrugging

Mr. Stoker then interrupted

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones" he said in a patronizing tone

The woman looked startled and straightened up more and cleared her throat

"Right, um sorry" she took a breathe and collected herself and then looked at Rose again "Are you pregnant?" she asked bluntly

The reaction that she saw made her amused. Rose's eyes went wide and she blushed whereas Doctor's eyes went wide and his jaw fell at the question. Both were extremely taken by surprise at the question.

"No! Definitely not" said Rose snapping out of the surprise which caused her to raise her eyebrows

Mr. Stoker was not interested and then simply looked at Jones

"I weep for further generations. You rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." said Mr. Stoker and picked up Rose's chart but then dropped it instantly as he received an electric shock and dropped it. Doctor and Rose perked up at that since it was definitely out of the ordinary.

"That happened to me this morning" said the girl who was checking on Rose

"I had the same thing on the door handle" said another woman

"And me, on the lift" said a man

"That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by - anyone?" said Mr. Stoker

"Oh Benjamin Franklin!" said Rose instantly because she actually knew that answer

"Correct! Now moving on..." said Mr. Stoker and walked away, all the other students walked away as well

Doctor looked at Rose smiling

"Benjamin Franklin? Impressive" he said looking at Rose

"Well I do know some thing" said Rose looking at him

"My mate Ben, that was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked and then I got electrocuted" said Doctor smiling fondly

Rose blinked as she looked at her 'husband'

"You knew Benjamin Franklin?" said Rose incredulously looking at him

"Yep!" said Doctor smiling and poping the 'p'

Rose looked at him for few moments before she giggled and shook her head

"Why does that not surprise me..." said Rose smiling with her tongue in between

Doctor smiled and then got up

"Coast is clear now, lets snoop around" said Doctor and Rose got up as well

"You must have been itching to snoop around" said Rose, because ever since she had been admitted Doctor had been by her side playing the role of attentive husband, he didn't get chance to snoop around to find what was wrong with the hospital.

Doctor took her hand and both started walking around, cautious not to get caught and buzzing with curiosity

* * *

**In the Kitchen of the Hospital**

Martha Jones was on her mobile talking to her sister**  
**

"We tell Dad and Annalise to get there early, for about 7:30, for Leo to do his birthday stuff. We tell Mum to come about 8:30 or nine, and that gives me time to have a word with Annalise, and-" she was talking when suddenly she was interrupted when a man touched her arm

Martha turned around and looked at her colleague questioningly

"What?" she snapped unintentionally

"The rain" he said amazed

"What? It's only rain" said Martha looking at him confused

"It's going up, the rain is going up" said the man amazed

Martha then looked and gasped. The rain was literally going up. Then suddenly the building shook as if an earthquake was taking place and Martha and the man next to her fell on the floor, as did most of the things on counters and cupboards. When it finally stopped, Martha and the man stood up.

"What the hell was that?" announced Martha confused as she cautiously looked around "Felt like an earthquake"

But the man wasn't looking at Martha anymore, he was looking out the window.

"Martha, it's nighttime, even though it was just lunch time" said the man turning to look at her

"Don't be ridiculous, it's not nighttime" said Martha

"It's dark right now, it's got to be" said the man

Martha walked forward and froze at the sight

"Oh god...we're on the moon" stated Martha

"We can't be" said the man shaken

"We're on the moon, we're on the bloody moon!" announced Martha

* * *

**How are you liking it so far? Good? Enjoying it? Please do review**

**Also POLL= Do you want Martha to travel with Rose and Doctor? Or Do you just want the duo Rose and Doctor? Do vote Yes or No, Yes if you want, no if you don't want Martha.**

**I'm gonna be taking in the vote until I write the last part of the chapter.**


	6. Smith and Tyler Part 2

**Smith and Tyler Part 2**

It was literally a chaos inside the hospital. Not only were the staff gawking, all the patients were screaming and panicking. But most of them were staring at the window just to double check where they were, as all they saw were white craters and a direct view of Earth, making it even more obvious that they were on the Moon.

Patients clung to their friends for comfort and crying began, while a shocked, but fully dressed in her normal clothes and out of the hospital scrubs Rose, was sitting on the bed with Doctor beside her. Since they were so shocked, none of the other patients had noticed that Rose wasn't wearing the hospital clothes anymore. Even if they noticed, they didn't seem to care.

"We're on the Moon" declared Rose in a monotonous voice

"So it seems" said Doctor

"We're on the Moon" repeated Rose still trying to wrap her head around that concept

She was finding it hard to believe. Yes she had seen a lot of things, aliens, werewolves, killer pepper pots, killing humans turned robots, giant spiders, but the fact that she was on the Moon without even using the TARDIS was shocking and Rose was finding it hard to swallow that fact.

Doctor opened his mouth to explain to Rose something when suddenly the Martha ran into the room and noticed the chaos and started to try and control it.

"All right, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out" shouted Martha to the patients who were staring out the window and to the ones who were crying

Doctor watched her, while Rose finally calmed herself down and looked at Martha as well.

Martha then looked at the view again, just to double check to see if indeed they were on Moon

"It's real. It's really real. Hold on!" said Martha as she reached for the latch on the window

"Don't! We'll all lose air!" cried another medical student sobbing

"But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?" said Martha confused

"Brilliant! What's your name?" asked Doctor as he walked towards Martha and her friend

Rose followed Doctor and stood beside him, looking at Martha curiously

"Martha Jones" replied Martha noticing the husband of her patient

Her eyes fell on Rose and she raised her eyebrows when she noticed that Rose wasn't in her hospital gown, she was wearing blue shirt with red leather jacket and black jeans

"Why did you change?" asked Martha confused

"I feel much better now, pains are all gone, poof" replied Rose smiling at Martha

"If you ladies are done with your little chit chat" said Doctor pointing out Martha and Rose "How are we still breathing?" he said looking at them

"We can't be!" said the distressed medical student

"Obviously we are so don't waste my time" said Doctor snappily

Rose's eyes went wide at his tone and she whacked him on his arm angrily.

"Oi! Stop being so rude, she's in shock" said Rose looking at Doctor and then looked at the distressed student and tried to help her "Calm down, jeez hyperventilating won't do any good" she said in a soothing tone

An amused smile took over Martha's face as she saw the bickering couple. It made her wonder just how long they were married because they were definitely at it as if they had been married for a while. She felt a keen appreciation and respect for Rose because she was defending and comforting her distressed friend, while John Smith didn't seem to care.

Doctor looked surprised because he hadn't noticed how rude he sounded but shook his head and then turned to look at Martha

"Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or...?" interrogated Doctor

"By the patients' lounge, yeah" said Martha looking at them

Doctor then turned at his left to look at Rose and smirked

"Fancy going out?" he asked looking at her with a smile

"Hell yes" said Rose and looped her arm around Doctor's, at which he gave a goofy grin as well

Doctor then looked at Martha

"Lead the way Jones" said Doctor

The unlikely trio then started walking, with Martha leading and Doctor, Rose behind her. Together they made their way to patients' lounge, walking by even more distressed people and finally stopped outside a door. Martha pushed it open and they walked inside the balcony.

Cautiously they breathed it and blinked

"Oh we've got air! Wait how does that work?" wondered Rose outloud looking at Doctor

"Be glad it does" said Doctor muttering

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really ... really..." said Martha, her voice tremulous and she seemed to be on the verge of tears, it seemed that finally the shock was wearing off and the impact of where she was, was finally hitting home.

"You okay?" asked Rose looking at Martha, placing her hand on her shoulder

"I'm on Moon, no I'm not okay but I will be" said Martha looking at Rose

"Want to go back in?" asked Doctor warily looking at Martha

"No way, I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same - it's beautiful" said Martha, eyes slightly filled with wonder even

"You think?" asked Doctor looking at her intensely, Rose noticed this and became curious as to what was going through his mind

"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!" said Martha, the tears gone and now looking slightly happier

"Standing in the earthlight" pitched in Rose smiling as well, glad that Martha didn't have a break down and was calm

Rose then looked at Doctor

"What do you think happened? I mean we didn't even do anything, how the hell did a hospital end up on Moon?" asked Rose looking at Doctor, hoping he mind have a crazy theory which explained this

"Extraterrestrial" announced Martha saying her own theory "It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded man, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben - Christmas - those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home" she said, her voice toning down at the mention of her cousin Adeola

Doctor froze at the mention of Canary Wharf and his arm around Rose tightened as he remembered just how close he was to losing Rose in that one, all because of Torchwood. Martha noticed that and wondered.

"I'm sorry" said Rose looking at Martha

She lost her family as well because of the Battle of Canary Wharf so she knew how Martha must be feeling.

"Yeah"

"We were there in the battle" said Doctor calming down more, his rigid stance relaxing

"Oh my god, I remember her, no wonder you seemed so familiar, she looked exactly like you" said Rose as she remembered seeing the girl who looked remarkably like Martha Jones

"Yeah, when we were kids we used to play tricks on our parents seeing as how much we looked alike" said Martha joking in a sad tone

After a while Martha then looked at the couple

"Look Mr and Mrs. Smith, I promise we will find a way to go back. If we can travel to Moon, then there was must a way to go back" said Martha trying to reassure them

"Smith isn't my real name" said Doctor scratching his head and decided to finally drop the charade

"And we're not married, my name is Rose Tyler not Smith. We're just friends" said Rose smiling sheepishly

"You're not married?" said Martha looking at them

Both Doctor and Rose shook their head

"Okay...then what's your name? If she's Rose Tyler, and you're not Smith?" asked Martha looking at Doctor

"Oh I'm the Doctor" he said

"Me too, if I can bloody pass my exams, so what? Doctor Smith?" guessed Martha

"Nope, the Doctor" said Doctor as if stating a fact

"Doctor Who?" asked Martha again

"Exactly!" said Doctor grinning

"Wait, what?" said Martha utterly perplexed and Rose then decided to step in

"He calls himself the Doctor, and just leave it at that cause other wise it's gonna be a long night, eh long day, whatever it is" said Rose looking around her atmosphere because she didn't know that much about Moon and wasn't even sure whether it was day or night on Moon "He doesn't tell people his name" she explained

"And why not?" asked Martha looking at Doctor

"Personal choice" he replied "Now, let's have a look"

Saying that, Doctor swiftly picked up a pebble, which Rose hadn't previously noticed, and threw it.

"Maybe there's some sort of force-field keeping the air in" said Rose wondering and throwing her own idea in

Doctor froze and then looked at Rose, with pride in his eyes as he saw her

"Brilliant, you took the words right out of my mouth. You're learning" he said proudly with his grin in place

Rose gave her toothy smile as well

"Well I have been travelling for 3 years with a man with super ego so I am bound to learn something" said Rose cheekily

"Oi!" said Doctor with mock hurt in his voice at the thinly veiled insult

"Not married right" said Martha scoffing at the idea seeing how they were literally bickering like old married couple "If that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?"

"We die" stated Rose

"What?" said Martha shocked at how bluntly Rose put it

"Every single person in the hospital will suffocate" explained Doctor even more

"But, why would anyone do that?" asked Martha horrified

"You'd be surprised how many actually want to do that" said Rose remembering all their battles so far

"Ask and you shall receive" said Doctor, answering Martha as he saw ships arriving

The doors of the ship opened and an army marched out

"Oh my god, that's aliens real, proper aliens" said Martha horrified

Rose opened her mouth, tempted to say that Doctor was an alien and aliens did exist but changed her mind

"Judoon" said Doctor in an angry tone as he glared at them

* * *

The Judoon then start shining blue lights on people checking their species then marking the right hand of each with a cross saying 'Human' as they do.

Doctor, Rose and Martha watched the sight from behind some potted plants

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." said Doctor, his attention diverting slightly

"Forget the shop" said Rose rolling her eyes "Who are the Judoon?"

"And how the hell do you know what type of Alien they are?" questioned Martha looking at Doctor suspiciously

Doctor ignored Martha swiftly and answered Rose's question instead

"Galactic police. Well, police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs" said Doctor judgment in his tone

"And they brought us here to the Moon?" asked Rose raising her eyebrows "But why?"

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop" explained Doctor, disgust evident in his voice

"What's that about 'galactic law'? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" asked Martha

"Eh no, they're making a catalogue, it means they're after something non-human" said Doctor

As soon as he said that, Rose's eyes went wide and she looked at Doctor in horror

"That's not good, what if they check you!" said Rose terrified and her hold on him tightened

"Why would it be bad if they check on him? Their looking for non-human, and I highly doubt you are non-human" said Martha looking at them confused

As soon as she said that, Rose and Doctor looked at them incredulously while Doctor looked clearly insulted

"What?" said Martha oblivious

Doctor looked at Martha even more

"Oh you're kidding me" said Martha in a tone which said she clearly didn't believe it

Doctor raised his eyebrows

"Don't be ridiculous, stop looking at me like that." said Martha not believing it at all

"Forget this, let's go, before they check Doctor" said Rose

At that Doctor lead the way and Rose and Martha walked behind him

Martha then leaned over and asked Rose

"So you're boyfriend is an _'alien'_? asked Martha raising her eyebrows and even adding in the air quotes

Rose looked surprised at the question and flushed slightly

"He's not my boyfriend" said Rose denying it, not sure why Martha would think that

At that Martha raised her eyebrows and disbelief shone even more

"Right...and I am the Queen of England" she scoffed sarcasm in her tone

"Doctor is not my boyfriend, just my friend, best friend" said Rose again trying to convince Martha

"You keep telling that to yourself" stated Martha


	7. Smith and Tyler Part 3

**Hey guys! Here's a super quick update cause I had spare time in my hand! So do review!**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and constructive criticisms guys. Hopefully you'll like this one and do review please! Here's Part 3 of Smith and Tyler, enjoy!**

* * *

**Smith and Tyler Part 3**

The Hospital, which had been very crowded just few minutes earlier was now eerily empty, which caused the white walls to look overwhelming as there weren't anyone in sight along the long, corridor. However the silence was suddenly broken by the noise of Doctor, Rose and Martha ran through the corridors and ran up the stairs as quickly as possible. As soon as the trio were out of sight, an army marched in. They were two metre high with stocky builds and had head which vaguely resembled a rhinoceres but still looked humanoid. They were none other than the Judoon but they hadn't noticed the trio who ran away from them.

Unfortunately not everyone was as lucky as the Doctor and his companions because another man ran up but accidentally physically ran into a Judoon.

The Judoon who was on the front, ahead of everyone else and seemed to be leading suddenly spoke up

"Witness the crime; charge physical assault, plea guilty and sentence execution" after he announced that, the Judoon raised an energy blaster, which looked like a gun, and a red beam caught the man, incinerating him while he screamed.

* * *

**Inside an Office**

The Doctor was leaning over a computer and examining it using his sonic screwdriver with Rose standing beside him looking at him curiously.

Martha then came in and saw the duo. She couldn't help but still observe them. They may claim to be 'just friends' but what she saw told a completely different story. Though the Doctor had his focus on the computer and seemed to be examining it with, what looked like a weird type of pen, his spare hand was holding Rose's. Not only that, if Rose would move, he seemed to slightly shift as if it was a natural response. They didn't even seem to be aware of that.

Finally she shook her head and spoke up

"They've reached the third floor" announced Martha breathlessly, then her curiosity peaked and she couldn't hold it anymore "What is that thing?"

"Sonic Screwdriver" said the Doctor casually while he worked

"Oi, if you're not gonna answer me properly" said Martha looking slightly miffed

Rose then looked up at Martha and decided to intervene

"No, believe it or not, it really is a funky screwdriver and it's sonic" said Rose stating it as if it was a matter of fact, in an amused tone because she knew that Martha wouldn't believe a word. Heck when Doctor first showed it to her, even she didn't believe it so she could understand where she was coming from.

"Sure...what else have you, a laser spanner?" she threw back the remark sarcastically

"Wow you're very sarcastic" remarked Rose looking at her

"I did, but sadly it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman" said the Doctor with a grin

Rose then looked at the Doctor curiously, eyes raised

"Emily who?" she asked looking at him

"Oh someone, I'll tell you later" he said looking at her

He then looked back at the computer and in frustrated hit the computer

"The Judoon must have locked it down because I am getting nothing!" said Doctor in a agitated tone

Rose was surprised by his sudden mood swing but none the less touched his shoulder to calm him down. Her touch seemed to have the desired effect because he relaxed slightly.

"What are they looking for, exactly that they decided to transport an hospital to the Moon?" asked Rose looking at the Doctor

"Something that looks human but isn't" said the Doctor looking back at Rose

"Like you?" said Martha dryly

"Yep but not me" said the Doctor, ignoring the disbelieve in Martha's tone. He honestly didn't have time to make her believe, if she didn't it wasn't his problem.

"Shouldn't they have a photo or something?" pitched in Rose as that would be the most obvious way to detect the intergalactic criminal

"Must be a shape shifter" said the Doctor thinking

Martha looked at them incredulously

"You two are talking so casually as if these things happen everyday. What are you?!" she asked looking at them

She wasn't a believer in science fiction, was severely shocked by the sight of Aliens and being stuck on Moon, but she was controlling her shock so she could get out of here. Yet those two were so casual about it, as if they were talking a walk in the park, not discussing Aliens.

"That's our life" said Rose looking at Martha "Sometimes fun but mostly running and sadly getting captured by aliens, and defeating them"

"Hey! What do you mean sometimes fun?! We have fun most the times" said the Doctor looking at Rose in a disbelieving tone

"Oh please Doctor, when we travel only 5% of times we have fun, the rest is either running, or getting arrested, almost dying or saving the world" said Rose listing them off

"Whatever" suddenly Martha interrupted the bantering couple "Can't you just leave the Judoon to find the criminal?" she asked the million dollar question

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive they'll sentence it to execution" said the Doctor, his tone grave

This sentence caused Martha to freeze and her eyes went wide up

"All...of us?" she asked scared

"Oh yes, unless I find this thing first" he said "Great they wiped the records, that's clever" he muttered under his breath

"Doctor, what are you looking for?" asked Rose looking at him

Doctor turned to look at Rose to answer her question

"Any patient admitted in the past week with unusually symptoms" said the Doctor but then an idea struck him and he went back to the computer again "Maybe there's a backup"

"I'm gonna go ask Mr. Stoker, see if he knows something" said Martha and went out the room, leaving the Doctor and Rose in it.

* * *

**Stoker's Office**

Cautiously Martha walked inside the Office, knowing how much Mr. Stoker did not like him so she hoped she had caught him in a good moment.

"Mr. Stoker?" she called out uncertainly while she walked around the room but she didn't get any answer

While looking around suddenly her eyes fell on his office desk. She noticed his feet sticking around the desk and two black coloured robots covered in leather clothes. Suddenly a patient, Florence Finnegan rose and with straws in her hands.

Her self preservative instincts kicked in and Martha turned around and ran for it, as if the devil was after her.

"Kill her!" commanded Florence and the robots followed after Martha

While she was running through the corridors she came to an abrupt stop as she saw the Doctor and Rose in the middle of the corridor

"I've restored the back-ups" said the Doctor happily and with pride in his tone, which caused Rose to roll her eyes

"I've found her!" declared Martha in a scared tone

The Doctor froze at this

"You work fast" he said in a dry tone

"Eh...Doctor, run?" suggested Rose telling him

"Oh good idea" saying that, the Doctor grabbed Rose and started running, and Martha did the same, following them.

Behind the gang, the two robots ran after them.

When they saw the stairs, they all ran down it but the robots were still at their heels. Then they noticed the Judoon coming their way

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire" said Rose looking at the sight in an annoyed tone

The Doctor looked around and then pulling Rose, dodged them by going through a doorway to the fourth floor, Martha followed them but the robots still followed them. They still ran with the robots hot on their tail when they suddenly skidded around the corner and ended up into the Radiology Room.

Pushing Rose and Martha in, the Doctor turned around and used his screwdriver to to close the door in the robots' face and lock the door.

"Rose, when I saw 'now' press the button" said the Doctor giving the vague instruction

Rose looked at him as if he was insane

"I don't know what button" she said looking at him as if he was speaking pig latin

"Find out!" the Doctor shouted and Rose started looking at buttons on the machine. Martha decided to help and looked at the Operator's Manual. The Doctor then plugged the sonic screwdriver into the machine and the robots then broke down the door.

"Now!" shouted the Doctor and a very confused Rose simply pressed a random button on the machine

But for once they were lucky because that combination seemed to work as the Doctor zapped the robot with radiation after which the robots then fell flat on the floor.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Martha looking at the Doctor

"Increased the radiation by five thousand percent, killed him" said the Doctor

"Umm...Doctor, isn't that going to kill you?" asked Rose looking at him worriedly

"It's only radiation Rose, I used to play with that in nursery" said the Doctor looking at her with his goofy grin "I just need to expel it" he said and started suddenly bouncing and hopping

This time not only did Martha raise her eyebrows, but even Rose did when she saw the Doctor

"Wow this is even weirder than the drunk dance you did after having that banana daiquiries" said Rose blinking

"Aliens can get drunk?" asked Martha curious while she watched Doctor bounce

"Out, out, out, out, out!" he kept shouting and suddenly took out his trainer out and threw it on the dust bin which was near by, after that he became calm "Done"

"You're completely mad..." said Martha shaking her head then looked at Rose "I have a new respect for you" she said looking at Rose at which Rose couldn't help but giggle but the Doctor did not hear the second sentence that Martha said, he definitely heard the first

"Right, I look daft with one shoe on" saying that he took out the second trainer and chucked it as well "Ah! Barefoot on the moon!" he announced merrily

At this Rose giggled again

"Yep that is quiet an achievement" Rose remarked, her eyes sparkling in amusement

Martha then went over to the robots

"So...what is this thing?" she asked slightly poking it to check if indeed it really was dead

"Their called Slabs and their basic slave drones, see? Solid Leather" the said Doctor pointing at the Slabs

"Wow someone has got one hell of a fetish" said Rose looking amazed

The Doctor then turned and took out the remains of his beloved sonic screwdriver from the machine

"My sonic screwdriver" he said mournfully

"She was one of the patients but-" Martha tried telling them but the Doctor's eyes and attention were on the screwdriver

"My sonic screwdriver!" he said loudly

"I think you killed it..." said Rose poking at the remains of his screwdriver which were in the Doctor's hands

"She had straw like some kind of a vampire!" said Martha trying to get her word in but the Doctor interrupted again

"I loved my sonic screwdriver!" he said again distraught

"Can't you fix it?" asked Rose looking at him

"Not likely" said the Doctor mournfully again, both of them ignoring Martha

Martha rolled her eyes and in annoyance shouted out

"Doctor!"

That seemed to be loud enough to garner both the Doctor and Rose's attention and they looked at her

"Sorry" he said sheepishly and casually tossed the sonic screwdriver over his shoulder at which

"You're insane" said Martha, her tone fully convinced

"So, you were saying, something about a patient?" said Rose remembering hearing some bits about what Martha had been talking about

"Miss Finnegan is the alien! I saw her drinking Mr. Stoker's blood using some straws" said Martha, flinching at remembering what she saw. She disliked Mr. Stoker but didn't want him to die!

"Vampire?" asked Rose looking at the Doctor, but he didn't answer her, he was thinking something

"Funny time to have a snack, you'd think she would be hiding, especially with Judoon hot on her tail unless...that's it! Shape-shifter, internal shape changer, blood! She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it!" shouted Doctor with glee as the epiphiany hit him hard "If she can assimilate Mr. Stoker's blood, mimic the morphology she can register as a human! We're got to find her and show her to the Judoon, come on!" he shouted and catching Rose's hand again, ran, with Martha following them

* * *

**Back at the hospital corridor**

The Chief Judoon shone blue light on Finnegan and analysed her

"Human" he announced

The Judoon then put a cross on her hand and carried on, as soon as the Judoon was out of her sight, Florence Finnegan smirked like a satisfied Cheshire cat.

* * *

At the hospital corridor in the long hallway, hiding behind a giant water cooler was the Doctor, Rose and Martha. They watched as another pair of Slabs walks down the hallway passed them, but didn't notice them at all because they were hidden by the water cooler

"Slabs always travel in pair" said the Doctor stating the fact

Curiosity then struck Martha and she looked at Doctor, just to humour herself

"What about you then?" asked Martha

"What?" asked Rose confused as she looked at Martha and the Doctor

"You claim to be an alien, what are you suppose to be? Martian?" she asked scoffing

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at that and then shook his head

"Humans...we are stuck on the Moon, literally running out of air with Judoon and blood sucking leach and you're asking about my personal life?" he stated that with disbelief

"Hey! Stop insulting my species!" complained Rose smacking his arm

They turned around without looking and instantly ran into a Judoon; who shone his light on the Doctor's face

"Non-human" the Judoon announced

"Oh my god you really are!" shouted Martha in shock

"Run" shouted the Doctor and the three of them ran again

The Judoon, having finally found the non-human and assuming that the Doctor was their intergalactic criminal, shot after them but luckily the Doctor, Rose and Martha were quicker. They went up the stairs and Rose managed to lock the door behind them and emerged in another corridor. They stopped and Rose, Martha gasped for breath

"There's awful amount of running today, usually we don't run this much is such short amount of time" commented Rose while trying to catch her breath

When Rose nodded, the concern dissipated and he looked ahead

"They've already done this floor, the Judoon are logical and a bit thick. If we're lucky hopefully they won't come back here to check this floor again" said the Doctor, however his tone did not sound very convincing

Martha then noticed her friend few feet ahead of her and walked towards her

"How much oxygen is there left?" asked Martha worriedly as she looked at her friend

"Not enough for everyone, we are going to run out soon" said the woman sadly

The Doctor then turned to look at Rose concerned

"Are you okay?" asked the Doctor in a worried tone

Rose blinked as she turned to look at her Doctor

"Surprisingly yes, I feel perfect actually" said Rose looking at him and it wasn't a lie at all. Aside from being slightly out of breath for running so much, she felt absolutely fine. She didn't even notice any difference that oxygen was running out. This slightly worried her and a twinge of suspicious rose as she remembered the incident that happened during Christmas with Donna.

_'Does it have anything to do with Bad Wolf?' _Rose wondered but then shoved it out of her mind

She knew she should talk to the Doctor about it but she didn't want to. Why unnecessarily worry him?

The Doctor glanced at her but when he noticed that she wasn't lying, he turned to look at Martha

"I wouldn't say perfect but I'm running on adrenaline" replied Martha

"Good, welcome to our world" muttered the Doctor offhandedly "So...where's Mr. Stoker's office?" he commanded

"It's this way" said Martha pointing in a direction and started walking on her left. The Doctor and Rose followed Martha, relying on her.

When they reach the office door, warily Martha opens the door and wait to see Finnegan to their and especially Martha's utter surprise, there is no one there but only Mr. Stoker's dead body.

"But-but, she was just here!" said Martha looking at the spot where Finnegan had been but was gone now

"Well that was slightly anti-climatic" said Rose leaving the breath she had been holding

The Doctor went towards Mr. Stoker's body and leaned over to check him.

"Drained him dry, every last drop. I was right, she's a plasmavore..." said the Doctor frowning

"What was she doing on Earth?" asked Rose walked towards him

"Hiding, on the run, kind of like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro...what's she doing now? She's still not safe, The Judoon could execute us all" he said contemplating

After that he stood up and walked away from Mr. Stoker's body

"Come on, lets go find her" he said but Martha then interrupted him

"Wait" she called out

Martha walked over to Mr. Stoker and closed his eyes, her gaze filled with sadness. Then she walked up to the Doctor, Rose and left with them.

* * *

**Hospital Corridor**

As soon as they walked outside the office door and into the corridor, the Doctor started thinking outloud

"Think, think, think, if I was a plasmavore on the run, surrounded by police out for my blood, pun intended. Where would I be?" asked the Doctor eyes intense as he turned to look at Rose and Martha. Rose noticed something over the Doctor's shoulder and then turned to look at the Doctor pointedly.

"What?" asked the Doctor noticing Rose's look

Rose then looked at him again and then behind him, over his shoulder. The Doctor turned to look behind him and saw some signs and then looked at Rose again.

"What is it?" asked the Doctor again and even Martha looked confused now

The Doctor turned around to look at where Rose was looking and then turned again and finally the penny dropped as he read the sign which clearly said 'MRI'

"Oh! Brilliant Rose!" said the Doctor grinning

However, as luck would have it, suddenly they heard the booming voice of the Judoon coming close

"Find the non-human, execute!" the voice boomed and echoed

The Doctor then looked alarmed, pulled Martha and Rose aside and then turned to look at Rose, his eyes unreadable.

"Rose, I need time and you're going to have to hold them up as a distraction" said the Doctor looking at Rose intensely

"Not that I mind but how am I going to do that?" asked Rose looking at him

The Doctor caught her and pulled her forward in a kiss. It was quick but certainly intense and passionate but Rose was too shell shocked to even respond as he pulled away quickly and ran inside the MRI room lightening fast.

Martha had her eyebrows raised at the sight and then couldn't help herself as the quip left her mouth

"Wow, friends huh, wish I had friends who would kiss me like that" she said looking at Rose

Rose looked at Martha and would have replied if she wasn't so shocked

* * *

**Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Next part will be the last part of "Smith and Tyler" after that I will do the rewrite of 'The Shakespeare Code'**

**Please do review, constructive criticisms are appreciated!**


	8. Smith and Tyler Epilogue

**Wow! 200 reviews! I'm over the moon guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter and final of Smith and Tyler**

* * *

**Smith and Tyler Part 4**

The Judoon all marched into the corridor at which Rose and Martha are standing. Though Rose was very much still shocked at Doctor's action, she immediately got hold of herself when the Judoon walked in. She straightened up and looked at them with her best brave face, while Martha stood next to her, looking at them warily (not that she blamed her)

"Look, look, I know who you are looking for, she's this woman called Florence, I can take you to her!" said Rose trying to make them understand

The Judoon looked at her and then shone the light at her, scanning her and then froze up.

"Non-human but unknown species, with other different non-human straits suspected as well. Authorize full scan, what are you?" it demanded

"Wait...what? What do you mean Non-human, I'm human!" said Rose baffled

"Rose...the Doctor" reminded Martha looking at Rose, although even she was confused on why the Judoon were calling her new friend non-human

"Right, I know who you are looking for and she is in here!" shouted Rose, forgetting what they called her and ran inside the MRI room, followed by Martha and confused Judoons.

But the sight that met her was horrifying. Rose gasped when she saw the Doctor lying on the floor, looking lifeless and pale and Finnegan over him with straws. Rose froze up, while Martha gasped as well in shock.

The Judoon then scanned over the Doctor

"Confirmation: deceased" it announced in an monotone voice

"No!" cried out Rose in a tremulous voice and ran towards the Doctor

She crouched next to his body and with shaky hands held his head.

Martha looked at the pair in disbelieve, stupefied that the Doctor really was dead, and noticing how inconsolable Rose was, Martha took hold of herself and glared at the thing mascarading as a patient, then turned to look at the Judoon.

"Look at her, she killed him, get her!" cried Martha looking at the Judoon

The Chief of Judoon turned to look at Martha in response, with blank expression.

"We have no authority over human crimes" said the Chief

Martha then looked scared and started shouting now, wanting them to understand as she was desperate now

"But she's not human, I'm telling you" cried Martha walking closer towards them and pointing at Finnegan, although Finnegan simply smiled smugly.

"Believe me I am, after all I have been catalogued" she said smiling

It made Martha want to rip the smile off her, a very tempting thought to her currently, she glared daggers at the woman.

"No, no, no! Just bloody scan her again!" she insisted persistently and grabbed the Judoon's scanner and scanned it over Finnegan

The Chief of Judoon then analysed it and then scanned Finnegan again, just to be sure.

After that, when the Judoon spoke, it finally wiped the smile off Finnegan

"Non- human" it said

"Wait...what?" said Finnegan confused

"Confirmed, non-human" said the Chief Judoon and the rest started to walk over to her, this time ignoring Rose and leaving her alone completely

"No...there must be-it must be a mistake" said Finnegan trying to back away in confusion but the Chief walked until it was completely in front of her and scanned her even more

"He gave his life so they'd find you" spoke out Rose for the first time since entering the room but her voice was cold and dark

She said that looking up at the woman and her eyes were ice-cold.

"Confirmed: Plasmavore, I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine" said the Chief as they all surrounded her

After that everything went blurrily. The Judoon disintegrated Finnegan but as soon as they did it, red warning lights started blaring up. Martha ran over and crouched next to Rose, who was crouched next to the Doctor and fear started building up again when she realized that though the main culprit was dead they were in serious trouble as Finnegan went down and made sure they would go down as well. The Judoon though didn't seem to care about them and simply went away no matter how much Martha would shout. They simply departed.

The only people remaining in the MRI room being Martha, an eerily quiet Rose and the lifeless body of the Doctor.

* * *

Martha looked at Rose sadly, she had forged a kinship with her and it seemed obvious to her that Rose was devastated. She wanted to do something, anything to help. Just then her training kicked in and an idea struck her

"I wonder..." she thought out loud and then came closer towards the Doctor's body. Rose seemed to become defensive when Martha came closer to the Doctor's body but Martha wasn't offended, she decided to explain it to Rose.

"I want to try something, at least a last shot" said Martha looking at Rose

Rose then nodded and backed away slightly to give Martha room.

Martha then positioned her hand over his chest and began to do CPR

"Two hearts, he has two hearts" informed Rose when she realized what Martha was doing and hope began to spring, that maybe it will work.

Rose then indicated where his other heart should be and Martha started the CPR again. Repeating it again and again, not giving up even though Martha was finding it harder and harder to breathe, with the oxygen running out slowly. Yet she stuck to it until finally the Doctor gasped and got up, coughing. He sat up and then looked at Rose but as soon as he set his eyes on her. She had tears in her eyes and was looking at him but his attention then diverted to Martha when he saw her falling on the ground, whispering something about the scanner.

His eyes went wide in alarm at just how little oxygen was left and crawled over to the MRI machine and tried to find a solution to fix it. Meanwhile Rose, seeing he was alive, gave her attention to the unconscious Martha.

It made her question on why she wasn't effected by the lack of oxygen, but shoved it out of her mind and decided to dwell on it later and frantically started looking around for anything to help Martha and cried with relief when she saw an oxygen tank lying on the floor. She grabbed it and brought it to Martha so she could breathe and it seemed to work because Martha was conscious again. Groggy but none the less conscious.

Rose then helped Martha sit up

"Thanks" whispered Martha looking at Rose and she nodded

The blaring of lights finally stopped and Rose turned around to look at the Doctor. She assumed he found the solution that he was looking for since it became calmer now. The Doctor walked towards her and hugged her, which she returned. The lack of oxygen finally seeming to take toll on her as she felt drowsy. She felt him getting weaker as well when she noticed something from outside of the window.

"It's raining Doctor..." whispered Rose

The Doctor heard Rose and looked as well, and seeing the rain he smiled.

Rose would have asked on why he was smiling at seeing the rain but before she could, a blinding light surrounded the trio and the hospital disappeared from Moon...

* * *

**Chancery Street**

Back at Chancery Street the Hospital appeared back in white light where the huge empty crate was. It was incredibly crowded as paparazzi and family members were crowded outside the hospital. When it came back, everyone came out and went to their family members.

Martha Jones walked out but she was alone this time and she appeared to be in a trance when a girl ran over to Martha

"Martha!" cried out Tish as she ran over and hugged her sister

Tish started talking, firing questions at Martha but Martha, however, simply thought of the couple she had met.

Meanwhile, 50 feet away from the crowd were the Doctor and Rose, standing near the TARDIS but looking at the crowd from the distance.

Rose then turned and looked at the Doctor. He noticed her glance and knew that something was in her mind and looked at her curiously when she did something that shocked the life out of him. Before he could even think, Rose slapped him, hard.

He blinked in surprised while touching the red cheek which was stinging and looked at her. After that, she hugged him hard

"You idiot! Don't even pull anything like that again otherwise I will kill you" she said, her voice muffled slightly as she burrrowed her head on his chest

He looked surprised but then smiled slightly and hugged her back, resting his head on top of hers.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Martha looked in disbelieve as her family bickered and fell in distress. She frowned and looked away from them when she saw from the corner of her eyes, the Doctor. He was a good 10 feet away from them in a corner but he was there none the less. He smiled at her and then walked off. Martha watched in confusion but none the less she followed him around the building and inside an alley.

When she did stop, she found him leaning against a blue police calling box and beside him was Rose, leaning against the box as well. Rose smiled at seeing her and waved excitedly, at which Martha smiled as well. Martha then turned to look at the Doctor

"You never did tell me who you are?" said Martha as she looked at him

"The Doctor" he said

At this Martha rolled her eyes and then looked at him again

"Yes I got that, but what species? Martian?" guessed Martha

At this the Doctor appeared annoyed

"Why does everyone assume I'm Martian!" he asked exasperated

"It's cause in the movies most are from Mars" said Rose giggling as she looked at him

The Doctor gave a mock glare to her but it wasn't effective as he had a massive grin while looking at her.

"He's a Time Lord" said Rose answering for him

"Right...not pompous at all" remarked Martha dryly

"I like you" said Rose nodding her head at her response

The Doctor then cleared his throat to get the attention

"I just thought since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip, with us" said the Doctor looking at Martha

"That and I could use another person to talk too" added Rose looking at Martha

At this the Doctor turned to look at Rose

"Hey, what's wrong with my company?" he asked looking at her, slightly hurt

"Nothing much but Doctor you're not a girl, and I could occationally use some girl talk" said Rose folding her arms

"No thanks" said Martha, at which the pair returned their attention to her "I can't, I've got exams and I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent and my family going mad...I don't think I can" said Martha in a sad tone as she looked at them

The Doctor looked slightly deflated and ready to give up, he turned to leave but Rose caught his hand and stopped him from going inside the TARDIS

"He forgot to mention, it also travels in time" said Rose repeating the first the Doctor said which convinced her to run into the TARDIS and changed her mind

Martha then looked stupefied and turned to look at the Doctor

"Get out of here" she said in a shocked tone

"I know right!" said Rose excited

"It does, we can travel in time" said the Doctor smiling

"No way, that's just going too far" said Martha still not believing it and shook her head

"You've been to the Moon and back, meet Aliens and time travel seems unbelievable?" asked Rose rhetorically looking at Martha in surprise

Martha still didn't look convinced and the Doctor then turned to look at Rose. Martha observed their 'conversation'. Although no words were said, they seemed to communicate easily with their eyes and then he smiled and turned to look at Martha, as if he had a revelation.

"I'm gonna prove it" saying that the Doctor walked inside the TARDIS and it dematerialized, leaving Rose with Martha but Rose did not seem upset at all, she was smiling

Martha then looked at Rose confused and alarmed

"Did he just abandon you?" asked Martha shocked but Rose didn't seem sad about it considering how distraught she was when she thought the Doctor was dead

"Oh no, he is just gonna prove to you it travels in time" said Rose looking at her

In matter of few seconds it comes back again and the Doctor steps out of it, holding his tie in his hand, and a big satisfied grin on his face.

"Told you!" said Rose pointing at the Doctor while smiling

"But... that was this morning! But -did you... Oh, my God! You can travel in time!" exclaimed Martha as it finally sunk in

"And that's the sign of a believer" commented Rose

Martha looked star struck but then froze as another idea occurred to her just then

"But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?" asked Martha looking at him, cause if he had then all this mess could have been stopped

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden, it's the golden rule of time travelling" said the Doctor looking at Martha

"But cheap tricks are allowed, according to him anyway" explained Rose "So are you joining us?" she looked at Martha waiting for the answer

Martha seemed to contemplate and still didn't look convinced when the Doctor intervened again

"Just one trip" he said looking at her

At this Martha looked at him and then Rose and finally sighed

"Okay, just one trip" said Martha smiling

Rose laughed and the Doctor gave a small smile. He opened the door and walked in, and Rose went in as well, but turned to look at Martha

"Coming in?" asked Rose looking at Martha

Martha then looked at the size of TARDIS from the outside

"We'd be a bit intimate, doesn't look like there is much room" said Martha with distaste

"Oh you'd be surprised" saying that Rose easily went in and warily Martha followed and then froze in shock

"It's..." started Martha stumped

"Bigger on the inside? Yeah, get that alot" said the Doctor as he walked over towards the console room

"Welcome aboard!" announced Rose with a smile

**End of 'Smith and Tyler'**

* * *

**Here it is, end of Smith and Tyler. Martha Jones is onboard but she does not have any feelings for the Doctor and she's not jealous of Rose as well. Although how long Martha will travel with Doctor and Rose, well you'll find out.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**The next chapter will be up soon!**

**So please do, do review guys!**


	9. The Shakespeare Code

**Author's Note- I don't know much about Elizabethan fashion so that's why sorry for the vague description of the dresses that Martha and Rose will wear.**

**Note: **Rose's hair, in my story is currently brown. She dyed her hair brown again. However she will become blonde again.

* * *

**The Shakespeare Code **

When the shaking finally stopped, the Doctor got up on his feet and walked around the console room.

"Martha Jones! Where do you wanna go? Since this is your only trip, you get to pick," said the Doctor looking excited as he looked at his temporary companion. When he heard a giggle, he turned around to look at his Rose. Rose had her hand covering her mouth but the amusement was brimming in her eyes. She was pleased at how excited he looked.

"Wait, you're telling me I get to pick?" said Martha completely baffled.

The fact that he gave her such a big choice baffled her. Of all the time and place, where would she want to go?

"Oh but it has to be Earth," spoke up the Doctor "Earth is definitely the least dangerous one."

"Although occasionally even Earth has it's moment. I've lost count how many times we've saved Earth from end of the world situation, aside from the real death of Earth," said Rose nostalgically as she thought of her first trip where she saw the Earth ending with her first Doctor.

The last bit of what Rose said caught Martha's attention.

"Real death of Earth? When does the Earth die or end?" asked Martha curious.

"Oh it ends in the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in the future!" said the Doctor looking at Rose.

"He took me there for my first trip," said Rose adding to the conversation.

This piece of information caused Martha's eyes to widen.

"You took her on her first trip to watch her planet blow up? Why would you do that?!" asked Martha in an incredulous tone.

At this the Doctor stiffened up and became defensive, her words getting to him. Though his smile was still intact his eyes lost all amusement but Martha didn't notice that. Rose, however noticed it. She knew the Doctor in and out. Although she couldn't read the previous Doctor very accurately, she knew exactly how this Doctor ticked and could easily read his expressions, because she was with him ever since he changed.

Her eyes softened and she tightened her hold on his hand. This seemed to get his attention, he looked at her and relaxed. Rose smiled, she wasn't stupid. She knew why the Doctor took her on her first trip to the end of the world. After she found out about Gallifrey's demise, it made sense that he took her there to show her how it feels to be in his shoe.

Knowing it was a a sore topic, she turned to Martha and changed the topic.

"Never mind, so where do you want to go Martha?" she asked, hoping that it would distract him.

At this Martha froze and thought about it.

"How about past? If this really, really is a time travelling machine, then take me to the past, somewhere," said Martha looking at the Doctor.

"But where?" asked Rose looking at Martha.

The Doctor, who had been gazing at Rose all this time, suddenly had a huge grin on his face and he started pressing buttons on the console room.

Rose looked at him curiously, as did Martha.

"Where are we going?" asked Rose standing beside him.

"You'll see," he answered with a manic grin on his face. When Rose saw that the Doctor was started, she immediately held onto the Doctor and shouted out to warn Martha.

"Hold something!" shouted Rose.

"Why?" shouted Martha confused, but she got her answer when the TARDIS started jarring crazily.

* * *

When the TARDIS stopped, Martha got up from the floor and stood up. She looked at the Doctor and Rose.

"I promised you one trip, and this is it. Outside the doors, there is a whole new world," he said pointing out the doors.

Martha looked surprised and was about to make her way towards the doors when Rose walked over and linked her arm with Martha.

"Oh but first we need to go to the Wardrobe to get changed, to blend in. If we walk out in these clothes then I might again get accused of being 'naked' child" explained Rose and walked along with Martha towards it's direction.

"Naked child?" said Martha skeptically.

"Ah! A story for another time," said the Doctor.

"I was wearing a dungaree," said Rose offhandedly, but then she turned around to look at the Doctor, who still had a manic smile on his face, "Now will you tell us when we are? How are we going to pick a blooming dress to fit in if we don't know when we are?" said Rose, trying to get an answer to where they were.

But the Doctor still had a cheeky smile when he answered.

"TARDIS will leave out the dresses you need," said the Doctor, not revealing where they are. He wanted the surprise to remain intact.

Rose shook her head and pulled Martha along towards the wardrobe room.

* * *

"Wow..." said Martha as she saw the large expanse of the room. It was huge and there were several different types of clothes everywhere. It masses of clothes seemed almost never ending. It seemed like a girl's dream wardrobe as the clothes on the hangers were gorgeous.

"My reaction exactly when I first saw this as well," said Rose smiling.

"So...what are we going to wear girl," asked Rose fondly as she caressed the TARDIS walls. At this the lights brightened up more.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Martha.

But she got her answer when the TARDIS hummed affectionately at what Rose asked and there was a humming sound. Martha jumped back in shock when she saw two dresses materializing in front of her.

"What? How?" asked Martha baffled. She looked at Rose but Rose didn't seem surprised and she instead looked happy at the choice of the dresses.

"Thanks girl!" said Rose again, and the lights flickered as a response.

When Rose saw Martha's dubious looks she realized Martha didn't know.

"The TARDIS isn't just a machine, she's alive," explained Rose.

Martha simply stared at her.

"It travels in time space and it's alive?" stated Martha with disbelief in her tone.

"She" corrected Rose.

"What?" asked Martha.

"You called the TARDIS it, she is a she and alive."

When Martha looked at Rose blankly, she smiled. She knew what boat Martha was on, she was in it three years ago as well.

"Yep, it took me a while to wrap my head around it but now I'm a believer, she's very nice as well. Often the Doctor complains about us girls ganging up on him because the TARDIS few times took a trip to a place I wanted to go, while the Doctor wanted to go somewhere else," said Rose smiling.

"Right..." trailed Martha and picked up on of the dresses. However when she didn't hear Rose move, she turned around to see what Rose was staring at. Rose's eyes were trained on a battered black leather jacket which was hanging on a hanger. Her eyes held whirlwind of emotions, all triggered because of the jacket.

Confused, she spoke up.

"Rose, what's wrong?" asked Martha

At this Rose snapped out of her trance and looked back at Martha. She gave a smile and shook her head.

"Nothing. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

The Doctor was pacing impatiently. Through all time and space, there seemed to be one thing about females constant, their punctuality or the lack of it. Rose always took more than an hour to get dressed and Martha seemed to do the same. Last time he had complained to Rose about this, Rose smacked him on his elbow.

His reminiscing was interrupted by the footsteps he heard.

"Finally!" he shouted and turned around but then froze up.

Rose was wearing a simple floor length blue dress. Her brunette hair was up plaited up in a french braid with lose brown curls hanging out and her make up was light, even her eye make up. She only put few eyeliner, not as heavy as usual. Although the Doctor already considered Rose to be beautiful (inside his head of course, he hadn't ever said it right out to her face), the colour blue and Elizabethan fashion seemed to enhance her beauty. The Doctor's jaw dropped.

"So, do I look beautiful for a human?" asked Rose in a teasing tone, repeating back his words that he had said to her exactly two years ago.

The Doctor smiled at the familiar remark.

"Even more" he stated back.

At this Rose's jaw dropped at the compliment. But then Martha walked up beside Rose. She was wearing a black floor length dress and her hair was tied up. When she saw how the Doctor was gaping at Rose, she smiled. Martha wasn't stupid, she knew that these two had their eyes only for each other so when she saw how Rose looked, she knew the Doctor wouldn't be able to take his eyes off Rose. If she decided to stay, Martha decided that she would try to play cupid for these two lovers who were in denial.

The Doctor then looked at Martha.

"Ah, Martha, you look good as well" said the Doctor, trying to appear nonchalant.

Rose walked towards the console room and looped her arm with the Doctor's. Martha then smirked when she noticed something and spoke up.

"Well look at the matching couple," said Martha pointing at Rose's blue dress and the Doctor's blue pinstripe suit.

At this Rose and the Doctor blushed. But then Martha realized he hadn't changed.

"Hey! How come you didn't change?" asked Martha

"He never changes, last time when we meet Charles Dickens, all he did was change his jumper!" said Rose shaking her head.

"I will have you know I don't need to change, this" he said while pointing at his blue pinstripe suit "Is a classic, men's fashion is fairly constant on Earth" defended the Doctor.

"Nah, you're just lazy!" jabbed Rose, with a smile on her face.

"Hold it! You met Charles Dickens?" asked Martha shocked.

"And the Queen" said Rose

"But that was unexpected" added the Doctor

"We were knighted and then got banished!" finished Rose the tale.

"Wow you two go all the way don't you?" said Martha rhetorically and then walked towards the doors.

She whipped the door open and walked out, while the Doctor and Rose followed behind, holding each other's hands.

"Wow..." said Martha, the reality of time travelling finally sinking it "I don't believe this, we actually time traveled " shouted Martha, bouncing on her heals.

"Your disbelief astounds me, I told you she was a time machine," said the Doctor, with mocking hurt tone which caused Rose to giggle. But then when Rose smelled the stench she scrunched up her noses.

"And in a time before the invention of toilet..." said Rose dryly.

At this the Doctor looked apologetic.

"Sorry," he said looking at her.

Rose simply smiled at him.

"It's fine, can't have everything anyway" said Martha while covering her nose.

"Besides, we've been in worse places. Practically all the prisons we've been thrown in were worse than this, remember" said Rose bumping her shoulder against the Doctor.

"Wait, you two have been arrested?" asked Martha shocked.

"Yep but mostly on alien planets, not on Earth" explained the Doctor.

"Okay, can you now tell us where we are?" asked Rose, barely containing her excitement.

"London, 1599!" said the Doctor as he started walking while tugging Rose along. Martha walked alongside Rose.

Martha then looked flustered and looked at the couple (who denied that they were a couple) panicked.

"What if I-what if I kill my great grand father or something, it could well ruin me!" said Martha, the reality of time travelling finally settling in.

At this the Doctor and Rose stared at Martha dubious.

"Are you planning to kill him?" asked Rose looking at Martha at the incredulous question. It was so random that she was surprised.

"What! No!" said Martha

"Then he won't" said Rose, hoping she was right anyway.

"But it's like the movie Back to the Future, Marty accidentally erases his siblings existence, what if I do-I dunno something like that!" said Martha

"Wow you've given this a thought" commented Rose

"Don't worry, we'll stay clear of your family line" said the Doctor as he casually strolled.

The trio strolled casually, with Doctor pointing out recycling and water cooler when they suddenly stopped in one corner. There, in front of them was the Globe Theatre.

"Ah-ha! The Globe Theatre! Brand new, just opened recently. However, strictly speaking it's not a globe at all; it's a tetra-decagon, 14 sides and it currently contains the man himself," announced the Doctor with a smile, his gaze trained on Rose, waiting for her reaction.

"Wait, you man Shakespeare is in there?" asked Martha, starstruck.

"Oh yes!" said the Doctor, his gaze on Rose waiting for it to sink in for her.

Finally it registered, Rose's eyes went wide and she launched herself towards him, hugging him with a huge smile. Before they had stopped by at her mother's place last time in London, before all hell went loose and she lost her mother, she had asked the Doctor to go meet Shakespeare. Although Rose had dropped out of school, she was into Shakespeare and she love his plays. She was a fan and had wanted to meet the man himself but they never got around to it since the Battle of Canary Wharf occurred. She was surprised and touched he still remembered. When she pulled away she saw the pleased smile on him. He was ecstatic at her reaction.

Martha looked confused at them. The Doctor finally looked away from Rose and then at Martha.

"Right then, it's show time" said the Doctor and the trio walked inside the theatre.


End file.
